Lemonade Mouth Love Story: Wenivia
by Daughter-of-Poseidon627
Summary: OK. So this is just a Lemonade Mouth story about Wen and Olivia. I kinda suck at summaries. Full of drama, romance, and that stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**First story Ever! Well not ever.. but first story on . Soo yeah.. May not be my best one. But I tried**

Wen's POV

I lay on my bed looking a picture of me and the band at some water park, I can't remember the flippin name! Ugh! Oh well. It was a really fun day. Olivia wore a string bikini, Mo just wore a two piece that covered her stomach, which was fine by me, Stella wore a tank top with some short shorts. Then us guys just wore a pair of swiming trunks. We rode one ride a thousand times. My ear still hurts from Olivia screaming and laughing so much, oh how I love her laugh! It makes me laugh too..

Just then my little sister, Georgie, came in, "WEN! THERES A SPIDER IN MY ROOM COME KILL IT!"

"Why can't dad kill it? Or Sydney?"

"Because, silly, daddy's at work, and Sydneys sick. So you have to" she smiled evily. How can the band think shes sweet?

I got off my bed and went to Georgie's bedroom, so filled with pink and stuffed animals, I hate it. "Ok, where is the spider?"

Georgie pointed over to her curtains, I went over there and saw a brown spider, I jumped back. "Oh my gosh!" I grabbed Georgie and pulled her back. "Thats a brown recluse!"

Georgie started to cry "can't they kill you?"

I hugged her "yeah but I won't let that happen." I went and pulled off my tennis shoe and smashed it down on the spider. I pulled the shoe away and saw the spider on my shoe. "Ew spider guts," I looked at my sister, "you owe me a new pair of tennis shoes"

"Whatever" She walked off.

I rolled my eyes. I went back to my room and went on my laptop, I went on my facebook. I saw Olivia on _Yes!_

Wen Gifford- hey Liv :)

Olivia White- hey Wen :) wats up?

Wen Gifford- Georgie made me kill a brown recluse :( i have spider guts all over my shoes :(

Olivia White- O_O good thing it didn't bite her! and to bad about ur shoes :/

Wen Gifford- yea.

Olivia White- hey g2g. meet me and the band dantes 6

Wen Gifford- k :)

_**Olivia White is offline**_

I saw those four words and frowned. I hate these days. Where Olivia and I only talk for like a minute.

**A few hours later**

I walked into Dantes, our pizzaria, where Lemonade Mouth began playing really. I looked around and, like I thought, I saw the gang at our table. 6 Mels Lemonades. One for all of us. I smiled as Olivia patted the empty seat next to her. Damn she is sooo pretty.

Olivia's POV

Wen walked into Dantes. He looked around for a second, but as always his perfect brown eyes made their way to our table, and I could have sworn they looked directly at me! I patted the seat I had saved for him. He smiled. Oh man. I think my heart just stopped..

He walked up to us and sat down next to me. "Hey guys! Hows everyone?"

Stella anwsered his question with a bitter "Fine."

Wen looked at me, "Whats her problem?" You know, I just now relised he ALWAYS looks at me when he has those questions.

"I don't know. Family things I guess."

Mo said "Hey guys, you wanna go watch that new movie out after this. I heard its really funny."

Everyone anwsered with a yes.

Everyone started talking about upcoming concerts, tours, tests, the usual. Then we went to the movies and got tickets for 'Mr. Popper's penguins'


	2. Chapter 2

**OK! Second Chapter! Wooohoo! I do NOT own Lemonade Mouth! Even though I want to hehe :)**

Olivias POV

After we watched 'Mr. Poppers Penguins' Wen asked us if we wanted to go over to his place.

Everyone said 'sure' or 'yeah', Stella said 'whatever'

When we got to his house, we saw Wens little sister laying on the floor watching _Beauty and the Beast ._It was just at the part where Belle went into town, so we knew she had just started the movie

She looked up and saw me. "Wen so I see you brought your _Girlfriend _over. Be careful, Daddy most likely doesn't want any grandkids yet." She giggled as Wen turned a bright shade of crimson.

"Georgie! Olivia's my _friend_! Nothing more! And how do you know about that?"

"Stella"

Wen turned and gave a murderous glare toward our rebel friend. "You taught my little sister about, you know.."

"No..." We could tell she was lying because she was smiling.

Wen rolled his eyes, "Sure you didn't"

Stella blushed, WAIT! Stella blushed! Thats a first!

"Stella's blushing!" I yelled with a laugh, Wen had to hold me because I was gonna fall to the floor if he didn't, did you know his fairly strong? Not that I noticed or anything, but he can bench about 150.

"Shut up, miss second little miss perfect of the group!"

"Nah I'm good"

Wen had to go into the kitchen and get me a paper bag, because I couldn't breathe cause I was laughing so hard.

Mo giggled "Olivia, you better stop laughing, because we don't wanna have to make a speech for you at your funeral, and we also don't want to find a new lead singer."

It took me about 5 minutes before I could actually say something to Mo.

"Oh be quiet."

"No"

"C'mon guys, lets go up to Wen's room" Charlie finally said.

The way up to Wen's bed room was filled with joking about Stella's first blush. Mo said we should have took a picture because it would have lasted longer, and her blush may never come back.

Wen opened the door for me, Mo, and Stella, such a gentleman. He let the door close on Charlie and Scott, Scott said he was lucky it didn't mess up his hair. I swear he is _**worse**_ than a teenage girl when it comes to his hair!

Wen put out about 10 movies, us to pick which one we wanted to watch. We finally decided on Jarrasic park I, II, and III.

Wen sat by me on his bed, he put his arm around me, eek! Scott sat with Mo on the couch he had in his room, Charlie sat alone in the floor by the couch, next to Mo, and Stella sat on the love seat he had.

Wen's POV

We all watch all three Jarrasic park movies. I had my arm around Olivia, _JUST _in case she got scared... ok ok I like her, like like her, maybe even love her, and I wanted an excuse to put my arm around her.

The only time she flinched was when that guy who ditched those kids was in the bathroom, and he got eaten, Stella thought that was funny. The guy getting eaten part, not Olivia flinching.. I held her tight after that.

After the movies, Mo suggested we play spin the bottle, and then truth or dare, my two least favorite games. But I still agreed only because Olivia agreed. I got up and began the hunt for a bottle, i finally found an old Dr. Pepper bottle, so we used that.

"Alright, Olivia can spin first" Mo said.

Olivia spun the bottle, it went around, and around, and around, I kinda prayed it would land on me, but I also prayed it wouldn't.

It started to slow down, it landed on Scott, my vison turned red and my hands balled into fists. I wanted to punch Scott, and the bottle too.

Olivia and Scott both blushed, but they leaned in and kissed on the lips for about 5 seconds. I hate this game sooo much! It can go die and rot in a hole for all I care! I don't want SCOTT to be kissing my, hopefully, soon-to-be girlfriend! Even though she's _way_ out of my leage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples! How'd you like that last chapter? Great huh? I love how I made Wen and Georgie! Well heres chapt 3 :) Oh and I like the flashback in this story.**

**I do not own lemonade mouth**

Scott's POV

When the bottle landed on me I thought 'oh crud, Mo's not going to be happy about this, and so is Wen' But I really enjoyed the kiss. Olivia's a _really _good kisser! Better than Mo! But as the kiss ended I was kinda upset because I didn't want it to end really..

Wen's POV

I hate Scott! He's kissin my girl! Grrrrr.. My vison kept on turning a darker shade of red for each passing second of the kiss. Worst 5 seconds of my life. I wanna kinda kill Scott! But I won't. Cause Mo would kill me, and he's part of the band.

Olivia's POV

I pulled away from Scott. Eh, it was ok. Would have been better if it was Wen. Wen got up.

"I'm gonna go check on Georgie. I'll be right back"

After that he walked out of the room. I looked at Mo.

"Sorry"

"Don't be. It's all part of the game. We can't get upset if someone else kisses our boyfriend/girlfriend or crush."

I noticed she accented the 'crush' like it was supposed to mean something.

"I'm going to go check on Wen.. BRB" Charlie said and walked out of the room.

Wen's POV

I was soo angry, and maybe even jealous. I went downstairs and my sister called out for me, but I ignored her. I went outside to the backyard and punched the nearest tree as hard as I could. My hand got a lot of splinters. But I didn't care. So many thoughts were going through my head at once. What if she liked the kiss? What if they fall in love? What if they get married and she never talks to me again, or even _looks _at me again? Oh man I think I'm gonna have a heart attack! I started breathing heavy, and started to hear someone calling out for me.

"Wen? You out here, buddy?" Charlie called for me, "Georgie said you were out here.."

I just tried to ignore him like I did Georgie. I kinda felt bad about ignoring her. I mean, I am her big brother and all. And big brothers are supposed to be there for their little sisters. I mean, who will she go to when a boy breaks her heart? Dad, yeah maybe, Sydney, very likely, me? Oh yeah, She even told me.

_Georgie ran into my room crying, so I looked up from my laptop._

_"Georgie? Whats wrong? You ok? Did someone hurt you?" _

_She came and sat on my lap, and put her face into my chest. I rubbed her back with one hand, and with the other I stroked her hair._

_"Some boys were being really mean to me today at school. They said I was ugly." _

_"Well your not, Georgie. Your beautiful."_

_"You really think so?" She looked up at me with tears running down her cheeks, I rubbed them away with my thumb._

_"Of course I do, Georgie. Never forget that. I'm always going to be hear for you. No matter what." I kissed the top of her head._

_She smiled "I love you, Wenny Bear. And I have a question.."_

_"Yeah? What is it, Georgie?" I kind of winced at the use of that nickname. I hated that nickname. I only let her use it, though. And she never does._

_"Can I come to you when a boy breaks my heart? And if I can, what would you do?"_

_"Of course you can, Georgie. And I would hunt down the boy and make sure he pays for hurting my little sister. Nobody hurts Georgina Marie Gifford and gets away with it." She smiled at the use of her full name. Although she hates it._

_"I love you, Wenny bear." _

_She wrapped her arms around my neck._

_"I love you too, Georgie Bear."_

_I hugged her back._

I smiled as I remembered the day we became closer. The Charlie came up.

"Dude there you are! What happend? You seemed mad."

"I was."

"Why?"

I glared at him, "Do I have to awnser?"

"Yes, sir, you do."

I groaned.

"Well I was mad about Olivia kissing Scott."

"Dude, it's just a game."

"I don't care, Charlie! What if she liked it and she falls in love with him?"

"I highly doubt that will happen Wen."

"It's still possible!" Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Whatever.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews! It means alot :) So if you have any suggestions whats so ever, then please tell me. I will think about it, although I have some ideas still. And if I run out of ideas, I will consider putting your idea in, and you will have FULL credit of the idea. Well, please enjoy! :) :) :) **

Wen's POV

"This is serious!"

"Dude, your paranoid! She would never, in a billion years, go after Scott. He's not her type." Charlie said in a sad attemt to make me calm.

"I know. But can I tell you something? You have to swear that you will NOT tell anyone. No one, not your mom, dad, or brother, you can't tell Stella or Mo, or Scott, and _deffinitly_ not tell Olivia!"

"I swear, cross my heart."

"I'm like, kinda in love with Olivia, I get butterflys in my stomach when I see her, my heart stops when I talk to her, and I don't know how to tell her." I confessed my feelings about Olivia, wow I _need_ some guy time.

"I know."

"YOU KNOW! SINCE WHEN!"

"Since we started the band. It obivious. You start at her like I stare at a hamburger, and like Ray stares at his reflection, and Scott to Mo. Then you get all tounge-tied when you talk to her. You _always_ find a way to talk to her, though, and you also keep on finding ways to be alone with her, like when you went to go calm her down, to go find her when she wouldn't come to school, when you went to go write songs with her, dude the list goes on and on." Charlie told me.

"It's _that_ obivious? Do you think she know's?" I asked, kind of scared of the awnser.

"No, well I don't know, maybe. C'mon dude, lets go back to your room. I'm sure their getting tired of waiting for us."

Charlie patted my sholder then made a race out of it. I won.

"Finally, we were getting worried that you guys were killed and we would have to call the guys from _Criminal Minds_ to come find the guy who killed you." Stella said with a laugh.

"Thats just a show, Stella. It's not really. Hotch, Morgan, JJ, Printess, Rossi and-"

"I swear if you say Reid I will punch you!" Stella growled.

"Your in love with Reid arint you?" Olivia asked in her angle voice.

"No. Ok yes."

We all laughed. Then Olivia hugged me.

"So is Georgie ok? If you were down there for that long something had to be up.."

"Oh yeah, she's fine." I smiled at her.

Olivia's POV

"Oh yeah, she's fine." Wen said with a smile.

He didn't check on her. I just know it.

I then turned my attenion to Stella.

"Stella and Reid, sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then come's marrige, then comes a baby in a baby carrige," I sang over and over again, Mo started to sing along.

"Shut up."

**So. Thats it for this chapter. I'm kind of a Criminal Minds fan, so I thought I would put that in. haha :) I love that Wen was freaked that Olivia might know that he likes her. Well. Remember, don't be afraid to send me a suggestion. I don't bite. Unless its a mean review. But thats it only. Well bye :) :) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well thank you all who have reviewed :) :) :) :) :) And yay! New chapter early! Now I will take a two day break, maybe. I like where my brain has headed with this story. :) Johnathon, Mrs. Smith, and Mr. Peterson are the only things I own.**

The next day at school

Wen's POV **(A/N Sorry most of the story is in Wen's POV. I just like his look on alot of things. But I will change it to Olivia's POV sometime)**

School was normal. We all went to class, Olivia and I have all our classes together. Our first class is history, the only class we don't sit next to each other. Which is sad. Because she sits next to the class pervert, Johnathon Williams **(A/N I made that up. I'm not sure if that is actually someone's name, if so sorry!) **

"Hey, Olivia! So how are you?" I heard Johnathon ask in his girl voice. Ugh it gives me a headach. I need Tylenol.

"Good, thanks Johnathon. How are you?" She asked trying to be polite. Heck, if that was me, I'd be all like, screw politness! Go the flip away creep!

"I'm good! Did you get that project done? I heard she's picking partners for the next project. Which is next week. After this one." He smiled, probably thinking about finding a way to be her partner, or dreaming about sleeping with her. If I could punch him without getting a detention, I would. Well, detentions not all that bad. Eh I'll think about it.

"Good morning class! How are you today? And how was your weekends?" Asked our very nice teacher, Mrs. Smith. She really helps you with your work. Any work you have. She doesn't just sit their with her nose in the computer all day like some other teachers.

"Good, Mrs. Smith." Everyone awnsered.

"Well thats wonderful!" Mrs. Smith beemed. "Now how about we get started on presenting those amazing projects we've been working on?"

Johnathon went first. He didn't have a partner. Everyone hates him. He hits on every girl in school. And when I say every I mean every girl in school. Not just a few.

That class went by slow. Luckily the next class Olivia and I have is math. And the only reason I like math is because I sit next to Olivia.

"Good morning class." Our mean math teacher says.

"Good Morning" Someone mutters.

In the middle of class, Olivia is drawing a picture of the Lemonade Mouth logo.

"Ms. White?" Mr. Peterson asks Olivia. He hates her. I don't know why.

"Huh?"

"The awnser?"

"x= 104"

"Correct. Next time pay attention." He growled at her.

Well class went by a little faster, and soon it was lunchtime. I was at Olivia's locker helping her get her lunch she brought from home, since today was mystery meat monday.

Ray walked up to us. Oddly he put his arm on Olivia. My vison turned red.

"Hey, Olivia. You, me, movies and dinner. I'll pick you up at 6."

Our jaws dropped.

**Yes I know Ray would NEVER ask Olivia out. I just wanted some drama. And this would cause it, big time. Along with Scott liking his kiss with Olivia. Well. Thats it for this episode. You will see more of Johnathon. I know that. Well bye :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here is chapter 6! I typed this while on my break haha. :P Oh well. I'm really glad a lot of people like my story. And I know some of the character's are OOC. But I made them like that on perpouse (sorry, bad speller haha), and if you have any question's, feel free to ask. I will awnser honestly, but please make sure it's about the story, not about me, cause I know their are lots of creepers who wanna do bad things to people. Well, here it is :) :) Enjoy**

Olivia's POV

Oh. My. Flip.

Ray Beech asked me out. Well, he's always rude to me and the band, so this is a prank. Or he was dared to ask me out. Probably both.

"No."

"Ok, see- wait, what?"

"I said no. You've never been nice to me before. So why ask me out and I say yes? Exactly. So no."

"YES!" Wen practacly screamed.

"Wen?"

When I said his name, he looked at me and blushed.

"What?"

"What was that about?"

"Ok, enough about him, why no! Nobody turns Ray Beech down!"

"Well theres a first for everything." I told him

I turned with Wen and went into the cafeteria.

"So what was that about?" I asked him.

"What was what about?"

"The 'YES!' what was that about?"

"Oh that, I was just happy you turned him down. Because something had to be up if he was asking you out thats all." He bit his lip.

"Ok..."

"Hey guys! Where have you been?" Stella asked us.

"My locker. Ray asked me out." I told them as Wen and I sat down.

All their jaws dropped to the floor.

"NO WAY!" They all yelled simutaniously.

"What did you say!" Scott asked.

"No"

"No?"

"Yes."

"YOU SAID YES!"

"No."

"You said no.."

"Yes"

"Alright, I'm confused! Did you say yes or no?"

"She said no!" Wen said, quite annoyed at the 'yes, no' game.

"Oh. Well good. He couldn't have been up to any good if he asked _you_ out, no offence intended."

"You know, saying 'no offence intended' doen't make it less offencive." I told him, kind of offended.

"Sorry. Not what I meant."

"I wonder if he was up to something.." Mo thought aloud.

"Probably. It was mostly a prank, or he was dared to ask her out." Charlie awnsered her retorical question.

"It was retorical..."

"Oh"

We all laughed.

"So how did your presention go in history, Wen, Olivia?" Stella asked.

"Good. We gotta A." Wen awnsered.

"Doen't everybody get A's in her class?" Scott asked.

"No. Just because she's nice, doen't mean she won't fail you if your project was bad."

"Oh."

Just then, Johnathon came up and sat beside me.

"Hey Olivia, Stella, Mo, Scott, Charlie, Wen. How are you all today?" He asked. Man he annoys me. I'm only nice so I don't start drama. Thats it. If I could, I would slap him so hard, his great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandkids would feel it! That is, if he gets kids to give him grandkids...

"Were good. Thank you for asking." I said, taking a bite of my sandwhich from home.

"Well that's good! So who do you hope to be your partner for the next project?" He asked me.

"Honestly, I hope to have Wen as my partner again. But I heard we have groups for the next project." Groups of 3. Please let me have Wen and anybody else _**besides**_ Johnathon be in my group!

"Oh.. well I would like you to be my partner." He put his hand on my leg. I tensed up.

"Oh, umm, I gotta go to the restroom. Mo, Stella, would you come with me?" I gave them the _911 emergency_ look that we use when us girls need to talk about something important. Like Johnathon Williams putting his hand on your leg!

"Oh sure." Mo said

The three of us got up and I dragged them to the girls restroom.

"HELP ME!"

"Why what's wrong!" Stella asked, worried.

"JOHNATHON PUT HIS HAND ON MY LEG!"

Their jaws dropped.

Stella started to walk out of the restroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To go kill Johnathon! Nobody puts their hand on my friends leg and gets away with it. Well maybe a few people. Like if its their boyfriends, its ok. But nobody like Johnathon puts his hand on Olivia Janice Whites leg without getting a big ass woopin!" She said, making a fist. "But I should get the guys.. Eh they'll find out when I chew Johnathon out." She walked out of the restroom.

**(A/N I would have Stella's POV, but in her's, there is lots of cussing about what happened, and I'm not big on cussing, so I'm just gonna make it be Wen's POV, he doesn't cuss **_**much**_**)**

Wen's POV

Stella stormed up, hands in fists, looking really mad. Like, wanting to kill mad.

She walked up to Johnathon and slapped him.

"YOU PERVERT! WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU, YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!" Stella screamed at Johnathon.

I got up and grabbed her, even though I wanted her to kill him sooo bad. "Alright, what got you so rallied up?"

"HE HAD HIS HAND ON OLIVIA'S LEG! LIKE ON HER UPPER THIGH!"

I let her go.

**Ok I know I'm on "break" but I just couldn't resist. haha. Anyways I love where this story is going. I have the whole story planned out in my head. Well kinda. But enjoy. And please review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Chapter: **_**"HE HAD HIS HAND ON OLIVIA'S LEG! LIKE ON HER UPPER THIGH!" **_

_**I let her go.**_

**I decided to put that part of the last chapter up. Well. Thanks for reviewing :) :) Your all awesome :) :) :)**

Wen's POV

After I let Stella go, she started slapping him. I _might've_ thrown a punch or two... maybe three. Scott and Charlie helped. Scott and Charlie think of Olivia as their little sister. So their pretty protective of her.

Then Princible Brinigan came up on is dumb scooter thing.

"What is going on here?" He saw Stella. "Oh."

He started filling out detention slips.

Then Olivia and Mo came up.

"Princible Brinigan.. they were doing it for me. Johnathon had his hand on my upper thigh. Like, right here," she put her hand on her upper thigh. Really close to her 'area'. "They were just defending me."

"Oh, well. We're any of you involved in this?" He looked at all of us.

"Well, I guess not.." Scott confessed, "But Olivia deserves someone to protect her, though."

"I agree, Mr. Pickett. Well, Ms. White, why don't you come to my office and we can talk about this incident in there?" He asked.

"Sure. But can one of my friends come with me? Please?"

Princible Brinigan sighed "Ok. Who would you like to come with you?"

"Wen"

I looked up, shocked that she said my name. I mean, I would've thought she would have wanted Mo, or Stella, you know, one of her female friends. Not me? Boring me.

"Alright. Mr. Gifford, come on." He started to scoot away. Olivia and I followed close behind.

"Why did you pick me to come with you?" I asked, truely curious at what she would say.

"Well, your my best friend. And well, I want you to be there with me.." She blushed.

"Oh, ok."

Wow. I'm her best friend. Wooooo Hooooooo! I mean, cool. Really cool.

Olivia's POV

As we went into Princible Brinigan's office, I got a little bit more nervous. I mean, I've never really been in his office before, well there was that time in first grade when Wen and I got into that fist fight... I won, because he couldn't hit a girl.. Haha being a girl rocks! They had to call both our parents. Well, my dad. That had happened before he got arrested. He had Meth, Weed, Crack, and all that stuff. But he never let me anywhere near it. He would say, 'Liv, sweetie, this stuff will screw your life up, big time. So never ever go near it.' Then one day, someone told the police that he was abusing me, which he never once hit me, he said if he did, he would have killed himself, but instead of a brusied up little girl, they found all those drugs, the person who told got arrested to, for lying to the police.

Well anyways, we got to Brinigans office, and we sat down.

"Now, Olivia, tell me what happened."

"Well, we were sitting down at lunch, eating, when Johnathon came and sat by me. He started talking about our history projects when he said 'I would like you to be my partner.' then he put his hand on my upper thigh." I told him.

"Ok. Well I will call his parents, and tell them about this. Now just go back to lunch and finsh eating. I will take care of this."

Wen and I walked out.

"That went well" Wen said. The usually guy line that bugs the crap outta me.

"Can you not say that, please? That line bugs me more than you say your sister bugs you."

"One, sure. And two, she does bug me!"

"No she doesn't! She's a sweetheart!"

We went back to the cafeteria. Johnathon was at his usual table, far far far away from anyone. We sat down at our usual seats.

"Hey" I said

"Hey, how'd it go?" Charlie asked, he's like the brother I never had.

"Pretty good. Brinigan said he would call Johnathons parents."

Scott stabbed his salad. "I hope he gets kicked out of school for sexual harassment. Hey maybe that wasn't so bad after all!" He said.

Stella looked at Mo, "Do I have permisson to slap your boyfriend?"

"No."

Stella frowned. "Phewy"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people among computers! Yes I got that off Icarly haha ;) Sorry I haven't updated any for a while. I kinda got busy with my other two storys, Concrete Angel and Olivia goes missing. And I also haven't had one free day in forever. I've been getting company everyday since the 4th of July, oh and also BEFORE the 4th! Luckly everything is calming down from that date and I finally have some free time! YAY! Well here ya go, and enjoy, and don't forget to review and check out my other two storys. **

* * *

><p><strong>Wen's POV<strong>

**"Shut up, Stella." Mo said.**

**"Why can't I slap him!" Stella complained.**

**"Because, you can't" **

**"Aww" Stella frowned.**

**"So where do you guys wanna go for rehersal today? We can go to my place. My dad, Sydney and Georgie are out. So I get the place for myself." I said, trying to get the topic off of Stella wanting to slap Scott, which I kinda wanna see.**

**"Sure. Sounds like a plan." Olivia said, I wonder what she would say if I told her I loved her.. I don't know. I'll ask Scott what I should do..**

**"Alrighty." **

**Then the bell rang and we all went to our classes.**

**At Wen's house**

**I was rushing around the house, trying to get everything ready for the bands arival, when I heard the doorbell ring.**

**"Coming!" I yelled as I ran downstairs, and I tripped on one of my sisters toys, and I hit my head. Ouch.**

**"GOOSE DARNIT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, my head started hurting, and I put my hand on the back of my head and when I pulled it away, there was lots of blood on my hand. "Oh no.."**

**I got up and went to open the door.**

**"Hey guys, change of plans.." I said.**

**"Now what! Everything that is planned gets changed! This better be an emergency!" Stella yelled.**

**"Yeah, it is. I fell while coming downstairs and I hit my head pretty darn hard." I showed them my hand, Olivia gasped, "I think I need to go to the hospital.."**

**"I agree. If you hit your head, and considering I can see blood dripping of the back of your head, I belive you need to go to the hospital. Plus, the school health teacher said if you EVER hit your head, no matter what it was, you should go get it checked out.." Olivia said.**

**"I second that statment." Charlie said.**

**Everyone agreed and we all got in Scotts van and we drove to the ER. Even though we just needed to go to the hospital.**

**"Hello, how may I help you?" The nurse at the front desk said. **

**"Yeah, our friend here hit his head pretty hard, and were worried he has a concussion, and he's bleeding a lot." Olivia said.**

**"Alright." She looked at me, "I'm guessing your the young man who hurt himself?"**

**"I guess I am" I said.**

**"Alright, now please come with me."**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, and gals. Thats it. And nobody ask me, 'is wen gonna be ok?" because if I told you, it would take the fun outta writing these things. So here you go, please review, and all that. And don't forget to suggest things you would like to see happen. And if I like the idea, I just might put it in. So get back to your lives, but not before reviewing! BYE! :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi people. I'm sorry I haven't updated one of these in forever. But right now I have a case of writers block with this story. But I am going to write it anyway! So, no promises that it will be great. But I'll try.**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV<p>

I watched Wen go with the nurse into some room. I was really nervous for him, because head injuries can be fatal if bad enough. **(A/N I know that aint good grammer, but I don't care about grammer to be honest.)** And I couldn't lose my best friend.

Can I tell you something? I've had a mega crush on Wen since we started this band. So when he gets hurt, I get nervous. But I doubt he likes me back. He's WAY out of my legue. It's like, he's the quarterback **(A/N No one ask me why I put this, just I don't know what they call the star player in soccer, so I'm using my hometown sport, even though I hate it.)** of the football team, and I'm the nerdy girl just sitting in the sidelines reading a book.

He would never go for me.

"Liv, you ok?" Charlie asked me. He's like my big brother, can be annoying as heck, or the sweetest person ever. But Charlie is rarely annoying. Hence I said 'rarely'. He can still be a pain in the butt at times.

"Uh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Perfect." I lied.

"Yeah. And my mother is the queen of switzerland **(A/N I got that off spongebob!)** Like we're gonna belive that." Stella said, pulling at her 'question athority' tee shirt.

I sighed. "Well, my best friend just hit his head, and is in the hospital! What do you guys think? I'm gonna freak."

"Look, Olive. It's OBIVOUS you have a crush on Wenny boy in there. Why don't you just admit it?" Scott said.

"Because he doesn't like me back! He's way out of my legue!"

"Uh yeah, he's totally crushing on you back." Mo said.

"How do you know?"

"Let's see..."

"He alway's stares at you during rehersals and concerts." Charlie. **(A/N considering I'm a lazy butt, I'm just gonna put the name of the person who said it, alright? Ya know, up until their done telling her how Wen has a crush on her haha (; )**

"He smiles at you ALL the time." Scott.

"He's always making excuses to go see you, like 'hey I think I need some help with this song, I'm going over to Liv's to see if she can help' or 'I haven't seen Olive all day, I'm going to go check on her, see if she's ok' stuff like that." Mo.

"He's always complamenting you." Stella.

"He always tries to look his best when we're going to meet up, he takes 30 minutes on his hair just so it's perfect for you, and that's alot of time." Charlie.

"And he never shuts up about you. When your not around, he's asking questions and talking about you. Like 'do you guys know if she likes anyone?', 'does anyone like her?', 'is she seeing anyone?', 'what does she like in a guy?' those sorts of questions. When he talks about you it's like 'Olivia was so pretty today!', 'Liv sang amazing today.' ya know, stuff like that." Scott.

"Yeah, and considering we hear that everyday, it gets really annoying." Stella said.

"And if you want 'outta your legue' look at Mo and I. She is WAY out of my legue. But I still got her." Scott said while putting his arm around Mo.

"Awww. Thanks Scott." Mo said then stood on her tip-toes and pecked him on the lips.

"Break it up, you two." Charlie said.

I didn't pay attention much after they told me 'he's totally crushing back'. He likes me! But what do I do now?

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for today for this story! I am going to try, hence try, to update all of my stories today. But no promises. Enjoy. :) I'm gonna try something new. 5 reviews, story alertsfavorites for the next one. Soon, my pretties, Wenivia will be a couple! And I will continue after they get together. This chapter cured my writers block. :D Yay! No more of that demon writers block! *starts to rock out to lemonade mouth* And don't forget to check out my newest story Victorious Mouth. Well, bye. And sorry this is so short. I thought that would be a good place to stop. Ya know? Because she's trying to figure out what to do now. Well, adios people. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys. Sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated! I've been insanely busy! Did you just happen to know that when your sick, people start coming over every 10 minutes! How messed up is that? Well, here is this chapter. Again super duper sorry I havent updated!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AFTER THEY LEFT THE HOSPITAL<em>**

Wen's POV

Well, I checked out of the hospital with only a minior concussion, and a moderate migraine, so the doctor gave me some pain meds and told me to take it easy. I was all like 'I'm a teen in high school, and keyboardest of the most popular band in America, and I have a little sister that bugs me with everything I do, there is no such thing as taking it easy for me.' I didn't say that, but I wanted to.

But the band called off our meeting and said it could wait for tommorow. So we all went our seperate ways.

When I got home, I had to face the worst thing on earth.

My annoying little sister.

"Hey Wen, where ya been? Hey that rhymed!" She asked. I just got back from the hospital, and I already had a migraine, I did not want to deal with this right now.

But I still told her the truth.

"I was in the hospital, Georgie. And right now, I have a migraine, and all I want to do right now is sleep. So can you please not bug me?" I was so lucky I didn't start screaming at her because of my now bad mood.

I should have said I was at the library.

"YOU WERE IN THE HOSPITAL? I'M TELLING DADDY!" She then ran over to the phone. Lucky for me, I'm faster. I ran and grabbed the phone, bad mistake. It just made me dizzy and light-headed. I went over to the couch and collapsed on the couch, well it's alot better than the coffee table. Dad would kill me if I broke that.

"Wenny are you ok?" She sat down by me and put her hand on mine. I guess she could be sweet and caring when she wants to be.

"I think I just need an ice pack.. But I'll go get that." I started to get up, big mistake. Dizziness and light-headedness came back. I sat back down.

"I'll get it, Wenny bear. You just sit and we'll watch a movie. Bubba sissy time. We never have that." She got up and came back a few minutes later with an ice pack. "Here you go, bubba." She handed me the tiara shaped ice pack. Usually I wouldn't touch one, but right now, I didn't care, as long as I got an Ice pack. I put it on my head. "Wait! I need to kiss it. That always makes boo-boo's feel better!" I laughed and she kissed my head. "There, all better."

"Yep." I said. "Now, what movie are we gonna watch? No barbie movie's please." I asked.

"Ummmm... can we watch Rango?" Georgie asked. I thought about it, Rango was a really funny movie. I just didn't like the use of one specific word that starts with 'h'. Espesally when my sister is watching.

"Sure, kiddo. I'll go get it."

"No. I will. Your hurt."

She left and came back with the movie. She went and put it on. I just grabbed the remote. Pressed play, then we watched Rango. Georgie fell asleep toward the end of the movie. I guess she was just as tired as me. I slowly got up, and I didn't have the dizzy lighted-headed 'I'm gonna pass out' feeling. I then gently picked Georgie up, then I took her upstairs to her bedroom. I gently kicked the door open and I laid her down, covered her up, then turned on her _sleeping beauty_ night light. I went and kissed her forehead, then left and went to my room, laid down, and fell asleep. I had a great dream.

-In Wen's Dream-

Olivia and I were at the alter, Mo and Stella at her side. Olivia wore a beautiful, long, white dress, with just a small amount of ruffles. I wore a tux. Charlie and Scott were at my side.

"I, Olivia White, take you, Wendall Gifford, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"I, Wendall Gifford, take you, Olivia White, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

The pastor then said "You may now kiss the bride." And I had the best kiss of my life.

-Months Later- (still in dream)

Olivia was in a hospital room, holding a little pink blanket. Our little girl. **(A/N I am changing this baby's name from my story 'Years after'. This name will not be Rebekka or Avery. That is only for Years After.) **

"Tiffany Jane Gifford." Olivia said. I then took my little girl from my wife.

-Years Later- (still in dream)

Tiffany was now 5 years old.

"DADDY!" Tiffany yelled as she ran into the living room, "Can I have a puppy?"

"I don't know, sweetie. Ask your mother." I told her.

"Ok! Mommy! Can I have a puppy!"

"What did your father say, dear?" Olivia asked as she walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel.

"He said he didn't know. To ask you."

"Well it's fine by me. But a puppy needs to be taken care of, baby. It's not like one of your toy puppies. It needs food, and water, and to go outside to go potty."

"I know. But can I? I'll take care of it!"

"Oh Ok. Fine. You can have a puppy. If it's alright with your father, though.."

-Years Later- (still in dream)

Tiffany was now a beautiful blonde 16 year old girl.

"Dad. Guess what?" She said as she came into the living room where Olivia and I were sitting, watching the news.

"What, baby girl?" I asked.

"I have a boyfriend!"

"Tiffany, have I met this boy?"

"Well, no. But I'm sure you'll love him!"

-End of dream-

Still Wen's POV

I was jolted up by my father.

"WHAT!" I hissed. I wanted to finish that dream! I actually had a chance at Olivia in my dream!

"Why is there blood on the stairs? Is Georgie ok?"

Seriously? Does he **_not_** see my bandaged head?

"Gee, dad, I'm the one with the bandaged head. Thank you for noticing. I'm fine. It's not like I don't have a concussion or anything." I said.

"Oh, right, sorry buddy. What happened?"

"Well, I was getting everything ready for the band to come over, when I tripped over one of Georgie's toys. I fell and hit my head pretty hard, the band then took me to the ER and got taken good care of. We then went our seperate ways. I came home, I almost passed out, Georgie got me an ice pack, we watched Rango, she fell asleep, I laid her down, then I went to sleep, and I was having the best dream on earth when I was rudly awakened! And before you ask, yes I do have a concussion."

"Oh, bud. Sorry. I didn't know. How you feeling?"

"Migraine."

"Ok, I'll go get you some tylenol."

He left and came back with the tylenol. Thank god.

"Hey dad. Can I ask you something?" I asked. I was going to ask him how to ask a girl out.

"Sure, son. What do ya need?" He asked me. I'm glad I still have him. After I ask him, I'm gonna ask Sydney, ya know, second opinon.

"Well, I have this friend, Tim. He has a crush on his best friend. They are like, brother and sister. They tell eachother everything, but he doesn't know how to ask her out. How would he ask her out?" I would NOT let my father know I have a crush on Olivia. He would embarrass me soo bad. Like, baby picture embarrass.

"Well, bud, what's her name. And what's her personalty?" Dad asked me.

Damn I did not think this through.

"Well her name is Lily, and she LOVES music." I just told him that. I mean, lots of people love music, right?

"Well, then, maybe he could sing her a song."

"That's perfect dad! Thanks!" I gave him a hug.

"Your welcome, I guess. Love you, Wen."

"Love you too, dad."

He started to walk out. "Crazy teens and love." He muttered as he walked out.

Now time for Sydney to be useful. "Hey dad? Can you get Sydney?" I asked.

"Ok, you must have really hit your head. I thought you hated her."

"I do. But, I need help, picking a song for Tim to sing to Lily.. you know. Cause Tim and I don't know what girls like, and Sydney's a girl. Soo can ya get her, please?" Nice save, dumbo.

He sighed, "Sure."

A few minutes later Sydney walked in.

"Hey, Wen, how do you feel?" She asked. I decided to just tell her the truth.

"What song would I sing to Olivia? I'm in love with her, and I want to ask her out. But I don't know what song to sing. Dad suggested the singing, and it's a perfect idea. So what song should I sing?" I asked her.

"Well how does she make you feel?" Sydney asked as she sat down in a chair I had in my room.

"Well, she makes me smile. All the time. Literally."

"Then write a song about that. Your a great song writer, Wen. I'm sure you can write an amazing song to sing to her." She kissed my cheek and started to walk out.

"Hey, Sydney?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Love you." **(A/N hey remember the first chapter? Yeah it said he was warming up to her. Now he likes her, he just acts like he doesn't. And I'm making him say this on purpose.)**

She froze and turned around. "I love you, too, Wen. And I'm always here for you. Always."

She walked out, and I smiled and immediatly got to work writing this song.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for today. I made it long to make up for not updating. Well. Wen's going to ask Olivia out! Yay! And awwww, cute brother sister time. I love how I made Georgie take care of Wen. Soo cute! And as I said in some other chapter, I WILL continue after they get together. I promise. Well. Bye. Gonna go work on the next chapter now. Adios. :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Told you I was working on the next chapter. :) Here ya go. I do not own Smile by Uncle Kracker. I LOVE THIS SONG! AHHHH!**

* * *

><p>Wen's POV<p>

I continued to write. This is the first song I would write without Olivia helping. But it seems to be coming along good. When I was finished I grabbed my keyboard and started playing

**"You're better then the best  
>I'm lucky just to linger in your light<br>Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that's right  
>Completely unaware<br>Nothing can compare to where you send me  
>Lets me know that it's ok<br>Yeah it's ok  
>And the moments when my good times start to fade<strong>

**You make me smile like the sun**  
><strong>Fall outta bed<strong>  
><strong>Sing like a bird<strong>  
><strong>Dizzy in my head<strong>  
><strong>Spin like a record<strong>  
><strong>Crazy on a Sunday night<strong>

**You make me dance like a fool**  
><strong>Forget how to breathe<strong>  
><strong>Shine like gold<strong>  
><strong>Buzz like a bee<strong>  
><strong>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<strong>  
><strong>Oh, you make me smile<strong>

**Even when you're gone**  
><strong>Somehow you come along<strong>  
><strong>Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that<strong>  
><strong>You steal away the rain and just like that<strong>

**You make me smile like the sun**  
><strong>Fall outta bed<strong>  
><strong>Sing like a bird<strong>  
><strong>Dizzy in my head<strong>  
><strong>Spin like a record<strong>  
><strong>Crazy on a Sunday night<strong>

**You make me dance like a fool**  
><strong>Forget how to breathe<strong>  
><strong>Shine like gold<strong>  
><strong>buzz like a bee<strong>  
><strong>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<strong>  
><strong>Oh, you make me smile<strong>

**Don't know how I lived without you**  
><strong>'Cuz every time that I get around you<strong>  
><strong>I see the best of me inside your eyes<strong>  
><strong>You make me smile<strong>  
><strong>You make me dance like a fool<strong>  
><strong>Forget how to breathe<strong>  
><strong>Shine like gold<strong>  
><strong>Buzz like a bee<strong>  
><strong>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<strong>

**You make me smile like the sun**  
><strong>Fall outta bed<strong>  
><strong>Sing like bird<strong>  
><strong>Dizzy in my head<strong>  
><strong>Spin like a record<strong>  
><strong>Crazy on a Sunday night<strong>

**You make me dance like a fool**  
><strong>Forget how to breathe<strong>  
><strong>Shine like gold<strong>  
><strong>Buzz like a bee<strong>  
><strong>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<strong>  
><strong>Oh, you make me smile<strong>  
><strong>Oh, you make me smile<strong>  
><strong>Oh, you make me smile"<strong>

I then thought about how I would play it for her. I didn't want to embarrass her. So then I relized what I would do.

I would rent out Dante's. Make sure no-one is there. Then play it for her. Now how much would renting out Dante's cost? Wow did not think this through. I'm sure I can think of something. If I can't, I can always just sing it to her outside her window. Cliché? Yes. Do I care? No.

I picked up my phone and texted everyone but Olivia.

**To: Stella, Charlie, Mo, and Scott  
><strong>**From: Wen**

**Meet me at my house n 10. Need 2 tlk. Dnt tell Liv.**

**To: Wen  
><strong>**From: Mo**

**Ok. Y?**

**To: Mo  
><strong>**From: Wen**

**Just Cuz.**

10 minutes later the gang, without Olivia, were in my room.

"Ok, soo what's up?" Charlie asked, confused as to why Olive wasn't here.

"I'm going to tell her I love her."

"FINALLY!" Stella yelled.

"Shhh! Georgie's sleeping and I don't wanna wake her up!" I whisper yelled to her.

"Fine. Well, how and when are you going to tell her?" Stella asked.

"The how is I'm going to sing her a song I wrote. Here it is. And here are all your parts." I handed it to them. "As for the when... I'm not sure. I want to rent out Dante's so I won't embarass her. If I can't afford it, I'll just sing it to her outside her window."

"Isn't that like, a Romeo and Juilet thing? Like, really cliché?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah but I don't care. Just help me. Please? I don't wanna do this alone. Now, what were gonna do is, first, we're going to call Dante, see how much it would be to rent out the place just for maybe a hour. Maybe a hour and a half. I don't know. Then, we are going to pratice the song, just us. No Olivia. I don't want her to know. Next, I'm gonna do something extremly cliché. Buy her a rose. And finally. Mo, your going to text her, saying to meet up with us at Dantes, you know, the normal. Then when she's there, you girls will be waiting for her. It will be dark, you will have a little flashlight, but do NOT shine it on the stage, that is where Scott, Charlie and I will be waiting. You will sit her down at a table in the middle or front, then the light comes on, and we play it for her. Durring the middle of the proformance, I will give her the rose. Then, we just wait and see what she does. So, you guys in?" I explained, hoping they would do it.

"I'm in." Scott said, putting his hand out.

"Same here." Stella said. "Anything to get you two together." She put her hand on top of Scott's.

"Deffinatly." Mo put her hand on Stella and Scott's hands. I smiled.

"Oh you know it, dude." Charlie put his hand on theirs.

I put my hand on top of theirs.

"LEMONADE MOUTH!" We whisper screamed, not wanting to wake Georgie up.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. That's this chapter. I liked the ending. I seriously LOVE that song! I listened to it all while I was typing this! Haha :) Smile! Yay! :) Well. Bye. I might put the next one up, not sure. Maybe. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey. You all asked for the next chapter, sooooo here it is. That'll be $20 with tax. haha nah I'm kidding... maybe. But either way heres the chapter. Enjoy. I do NOT own Lemonade Mouth, or 'Smile' by Uncle Kracker.**

* * *

><p>Wen's POV<p>

"Time to start plan 'Get Olivia and Wen together before we go crazy'." Stella said.

"Seriously?" I asked.

I shook my head as I picked up my phone, I dialed Dantes number. He answered it on the 2nd ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dante, it's Wen Gifford. From Lemonade Mouth. Yeah I was wondering, how much would it cost to rent out the restrant for a hour and a half?"

"Umm maybe about $50. Why?"

"Well, I want to sing a song I wrote to Olivia. But I don't want to embarrass her, so I was wanting to rent out the place just for us, so we can play the song. That alright?" I asked him.

"Sure. When do you need it?" Dante asked me.

"Maybe three days. That fine with you?"

"Yeah that's fine. Tell the band I said hi."

"Will do. Thanks Dante. I'll give you the money in three days."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up.

"So how much?" Charlie asked.

"$50. I can just pull that out of my allowance. I have well over that. Plus I'm not really saving up for anything. So I can take care of it. So phase 1?"

"Check." Stella said, and she marked on a piece of paper.

"Alright. Time for phase two." I smiled. This just might work.

Three day's later.

Olivia's POV

I sat in my room bored as heck. My IPod was dead, I couldn't find my phone, WI-FI is down, Gram is away at Mary's, and my bike has a broken chain. So I can't do anything. I then decided to do something I haven't done in a long time. Read. I went and grabbed my favorite poetry book and began reading. Before long I had finished the book. I sighed. My stomach then growled. Then I relized... I was starving! I havent ate since lunch at school. So I got up and went downstairs.

In the kitchen I found all the ingrediants to make scrambled eggs. Well, it's better than nothing. I went and put my hair up, then began fixing me something to eat.

After I was done eating, the phone rang. And I jumped up so excited, thinking it was Wen or somebody. I need people to talk to!

But then I saw it was an insurance company. I just hung up and tossed the phone on the couch.

"UGH! There is nothing to do!" I plopped down on the couch. My kitty Daisy jumped up and laid her head down on my lap.

"Hey. At least your here." I began petting her.

Then I heard 'Somebody'. I knew I had a text. I got up and followed the sound into the laundry room. Right. I had been texting Wen when I was doing the laundry! I found my phone in the drawer where we kept the detergents and things. It was from Mo.

**To: Liv  
><strong>**From: Mo**

**Hey. Meet me and the band at Dantes in 1 hour. Band meeting. :)**

I smiled. Finally! I have something to do!

**To: Mo  
><strong>**From: Liv**

**k k. Meet u then :)**

I went and got ready, I then started walking to Dantes, lucky for me, I don't live very far. Maybe a mile away.

When I got there, it was dark, and then a bright flashlight was shining in my face.

"Hey, Livy. Right this way." Stella said, taking my arm.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You'll see." Mo then shoved me in a chair, then left.

I started freaking out when the lights came on.

The band was up on stage, everyone in their usual spots, except for Wen. He was up front. There was a guy who took Wen's spot for the keyboard.

Then music started to play. And Wen started to sing.

**"****You're better then the best  
>I'm lucky just to linger in your light<br>Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that's right  
>Completely unaware<br>Nothing can compare to where you send me  
>Lets me know that it's ok<br>Yeah it's ok  
>And the moments when my good times start to fade"<strong>

He went and got ontop of a box.

**"You make me smile like the sun**  
><strong>Fall outta bed<strong>  
><strong>Sing like a bird<strong>  
><strong>Dizzy in my head<strong>  
><strong>Spin like a record<strong>  
><strong>Crazy on a Sunday night<strong>

**You make me dance like a fool**  
><strong>Forget how to breathe<strong>  
><strong>Shine like gold<strong>  
><strong>Buzz like a bee<strong>  
><strong>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<strong>  
><strong>Oh, you make me smile"<strong>

He jumped off the box he was on.

**"Even when you're gone**  
><strong>Somehow you come along<strong>  
><strong>Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack"<strong>

He went over and picked something up. He walked over to me and handed me a single Red rose. Awww!

**"And just like that  
>You steal away the rain and just like that<strong>

**You make me smile like the sun**  
><strong>Fall outta bed<strong>  
><strong>Sing like a bird<strong>  
><strong>Dizzy in my head<strong>  
><strong>Spin like a record<strong>  
><strong>Crazy on a Sunday night<strong>

**You make me dance like a fool**  
><strong>Forget how to breathe<strong>  
><strong>Shine like gold<strong>  
><strong>buzz like a bee<strong>  
><strong>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<strong>  
><strong>Oh, you make me smile"<strong>

He walked up to me and took my hand.

**"Don´t know how I lived without you**  
><strong>'Cuz every time that I get around you<strong>  
><strong>I see the best of me inside your eyes<strong>  
><strong>You make me smile<strong>  
><strong>You make me dance like a fool<strong>  
><strong>Forget how to breathe<strong>  
><strong>Shine like gold<strong>  
><strong>Buzz like a bee<strong>  
><strong>Just the thought of you can drive me wild"<strong>

**He kissed my hand. He then let it go and he went back to the stage.**

**"You make me smile like the sun**  
><strong>Fall outta bed<strong>  
><strong>Sing like bird<strong>  
><strong>Dizzy in my head<strong>  
><strong>Spin like a record<strong>  
><strong>Crazy on a Sunday night<strong>

**You make me dance like a fool**  
><strong>Forget how to breathe<strong>  
><strong>Shine like gold<strong>  
><strong>Buzz like a bee<strong>  
><strong>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<strong>  
><strong>Oh, you make me smile<strong>  
><strong>Oh, you make me smile<strong>  
><strong>Oh, you make me smile"<strong>

He paused and took a deep breath.

"I love you Olivia Janice White." He said into the microphone.

Tears were forming in my eyes. Wen Gifford just sang me a song. Oh my gosh. Best day** _ever_!**

"But before you say anything! I have another song to sing to you.

"What?" I said, confused.

"This song I didn't write. I just heard it on American Idol. And I thought of you." I blushed. Awww.

More music started to play. Then he began to sing again.

**"I know I'm still young  
>But, I know how I feel<br>I might not have too much experience  
>But, I know when love is real.<strong>

**By the way my heart starts pounding**  
><strong>When I look into your eyes<strong>  
><strong>I might look a little silly<strong>  
><strong>Standing with my arms stretched open wide.<strong>

**I love you this big**  
><strong>Eyes have never seen... this big<strong>  
><strong>No-one's ever dreamed... this big<strong>  
><strong>And I'll spend the rest of my life<strong>  
><strong>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try<strong>  
><strong>I love you this big<strong>

**I'll love you to the moon and back**  
><strong>I'll love you all the time<strong>  
><strong>Deeper than the ocean<strong>  
><strong>And higher than the pines.<strong>

**Cause girl, you do something to me**  
><strong>Deep down in my heart<strong>  
><strong>I know I look a little crazy<strong>  
><strong>Standing with my arms stretched all apart.<strong>

**I love you this big**  
><strong>Eyes have never seen... this big<strong>  
><strong>No-one's ever dreamed... this big<strong>  
><strong>And I'll spend the rest of my life<strong>  
><strong>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try<strong>  
><strong>I love you this big<strong>

**So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would**  
><strong>I love you this big<strong>  
><strong>And I'd write your name in stars across the sky<strong>  
><strong>If I could, I would<strong>

**I love you this big**  
><strong>Oh, eyes have never seen... this big<strong>  
><strong>No-one's ever dreamed... this big<strong>  
><strong>And I'll spend the rest of my life<strong>  
><strong>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try<strong>  
><strong>I love you this big<strong>

**I love you this big**  
><strong>Oh, eyes have never seen... this big<strong>  
><strong>No-one's ever dreamed... this big<strong>  
><strong>And I'll spend the rest of my life<strong>  
><strong>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try<strong>  
><strong>I love you this big"<strong>

By then, I was crying. I had heard this song too, and I just loved it. I told myself that if anyone ever sang it to me, I would love them forever, depending on who it was though. And belive me when I tell you I told _NO-ONE_! No-one! Not Stella, Mo, Charlie, Scott, Gram, Wen, and not even my diary! So this must be genuine. Awww.

"I love you this big, Olivia." He said as he jumped off of the stage. He went over and took my left hand. He put his other hand on my right cheek. He wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"I love you too, Wen." I smiled.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I began kissing him back.

That day was** DEFFINATLY **the best day ever!

Wen's POV

I stood there kissing the love of my life. I felt fireworks going off. When our lips touched, I felt a zing that I can't explain.

My stomach was still in knots, but I didn't care. And I didn't care that everyone was 'awww'ing us.

All I could think about was Olivia and I.

* * *

><p><strong>That's that chapter! Surprised you with the second song, didn't I? Haha. I knew I would. I love that song! It's soooooooo sweet! I also love Scotty's voice! He sounds like Josh Turner. I do not own 'I love you this big' by Scotty McCreery. It is a great song. Youtube it. I also love the song 'Like my Mother Does' by Lauren Alaina. But that wouldn't have been a good song for Wen to sing to Olivia. Well. Bye. Wenivia is now true, at least in my story. No need to fret, my lovely readers, this isn't the end of this story. It is only the beginning. Well. BYE!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi. So super sorry I haven't updated! Well, here's the first chapter with Wen and Olivia as an offical couple! Ahh!**

* * *

><p>Wen's POV<p>

I picked my phone up and texted my girlfriend. I just love saying that.

**To: Liv**  
><strong>From: Wen<strong>

**hey, beautiful. wats up?**

**I sent the text and five minutes later I got a text.**

**To: Wen**  
><strong>From: Liv<strong>

**hey, handsome. nm. just bored. i miss u. wats up w/ u?**

**To: Liv**  
><strong>From: Wen<strong>

**me 2. miss u 2. nothin rlly. hb we get mo n scott n go 2 the movies? double d8**

**To: Wen**  
><strong>From: Liv<strong>

**sounds fun. ill go get ready ;) c u n 15**

**To: Liv**  
><strong>From: Wen<strong>

**c u then ;)**

I closed my phone and got changed, I texted Scott and Mo.

**To: Mo and Scott**  
><strong>From: Wen<strong>

**hey. meet me n liv at dantes, then we r goin to the movies. we can double d8. **

**To: Wen**  
><strong>From: Mo<strong>

**Alright. See you then :)**

**To: Wen**  
><strong>From Scott<strong>

**k. ill pick mo up n meet u there**

I got my coat and went downstairs.

"Hey, dad. I'm going out. See you later." I told him.

"Alright, son, have fun. Hey your head feeling better?" My dad said, ever since I hit my head he's been really overprotective of me.

"Yeah. Bye." I grabbed the trucks keys and left. I went over to Olivia's. I knocked on the door. Her gram answered.

"Why hello, Wen. How are you, dear?" She asked. She was so sweet. She treated all of us as if we were her grandchildren like Olivia.

"I'm good. Thank you. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm just fine, sweetie. Thank you. Olivia will be down in a minute. You can come in." She moved so I can come in. I entered their home.

Their house was a little bit older. It had stairs just infront of the door that lead up to Olivia's room, along with some other rooms. It had red and yellow paint.

Just then Olivia walked down the stairs.

"Hey Wen!" She came down the rest of the stairs and gave me a hug. She wore a t-shirt that said 'Haters make me famous', a pair of jeans, converse, and her long blonde hair was in a high ponytail.

"Hey Olivia! You ready?" I asked her. I was so happy to be calling her mine.

"Yeah, see you later, Gram. Love you!" Olivia said, getting her coat.

"Alright, sweetie, have fun." Gram said, kissing Olivia's cheek.

"I will. Bye!" I opened the passenger side of the truck for her like a gentleman.

Olivia's POV

Wen opened the door for me, how sweet! He turned on the radio, it was playing 'Determinate'. We laughed.

"You know, they've been playing that ever since we became famous." Wen said.

"Yeah, I remember when you called me saying 'turn on KIYZ' then hung up." I said, laughing at the memory. **(A/N Sorry if I got the name of the station wrong, but I forgot what it was called, but it was something like that)**

After awhile, we went to dentes and saw Mo and Scott waiting for us.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, theres that chapter. I told you I would work on it today, I promised it, and I kept that promise. Now I am goin to work on Years After. Then maybe start Olivia Goes Missing 2. I don't know, we'll see. Well, please review. :) Bye! Next chapter will have the date in it.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi peeps! This chapter is for Scarlett! Thank you, that means alot! :) :) :)**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV<p>

We walked up to Mo and Scott hand in hand, Mo gave me a hug.

"Olivia! Hi!" She said happily.

"Why are you so happy?" Wen asked, putting his arm around me, eek!

"Because, I'm going on a date with my boyfriend, and you two are coming with us." She smiled, leaning against Scott.

"So basicly your happy to be going on a double date with us?" I said, laughing.

"Basicly yes. That's the only reason my dad let me come. Ugh." She rolled her eyes.

"So, what movie are we going to go see?" Scott asked, getting in his Jeep.

"Whatever the girls want to watch, I guess." Wen said, aww he was so sweet!

"Alright, cool, get in!" Scott grabbed the keys and put them in the ignition.** (A/N The movie theater is close to Dantes, so Wen is leaving the truck there)**

We went to the movie theater blasting the radio, yelling/singing songs they played on the radio. We soon got to the theater.

"What movie do you wanna watch, babe?" Wen asked me.

"Ummm, how about Indiana Jones The Crystal Skull?"** (A/N Epic Movie!) **I asked.

"I've been wanting to see that! It seems good." Mo said.

"Same here."

"Indiana Jones it is." Wen went up to the theater ticket boothe. "Four tickets for Indiana Jones please?" He asked the girl at the boothe.

"Oh my god! Your Wen Gifford from Lemonade Mouth!" She looked like she just met Johnny Depp. Are we that famous? More famous than Johnny Depp? Is that even possible?

"That's me. And please no special treatment." Wen hated it when people treated us special just because we're famous.

"Will you marry me?" She blurted out, she then turned bright red and covered her mouth.

"Sorry, but no. I have a girlfriend." He looked freaked.

Wen's POV

Did this girl seriously just ask me to marry her? Or was that just something fan girls do? I mean, on my youtube channel, WenG153LM, people ask me that all the time, but that's over the internet, this was in person.** (A/N I just made up a youtube channel for Wen. I think it's a good one... If he was real and he had a youtube, I would SOOOO sub and add him! But Adam Hicks has a youtube. It's adamstyle703. I just checked my youtube, and he added me as a friend! AHHHHHHHHHHH! :D I'm so happy! Now only to find a way to know if he's the real Adam...)**

"Sorry, it just blurted out. Here's your ticket's. Again, sorry!" We walked into the theater.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, peeps! I am in a much happier mood just because of Adam adding me as a friend! AHHHH *screams*. :D I could die right now, but in a good way, don't worry! Again, this chapter is for Scarlett. Thank you for reading. And thank you for saying I'm talented. That's really sweet :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey friends and people I don't know. How are you lemon heads? This lemon head is suffering. From LEMONADE MOUTH WITHDRAWL! I can't WAIT for the second Lemonade Mouth! It'll be the best movie on earth if the first was that great! Honestly, I thought I wouldn't like the movie, because of how the comercials were showing it, but one day, there was nothing on except for Lemonade Mouth, so I started watching it, and I LOVED it. Well, here's the story.**

* * *

><p>Wen's POV<p>

After the movie we went to Dantes to have some pizza. We went to our table and sat down, we orded the usual. Pepperoni pizza and some Mels Lemonade. A girl who looked about Georgie's age walked up to us.

"Are you guys Lemonade Mouth?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes we are, sweetie." Mo said to the little girl, when Mo said that, the girls face lit up like a light bulb.

"Can I have your autograph?" She asked, holding out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Sure you can, sweetie." I said, taking the paper. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Molly Smith." She said, grinning. I began to write on the paper.

_Dear Molly,_

_Don't ever give up in life, and you will go far. _

_Love, Wen Gifford._

I passed the paper to Olivia, she began writing.

**Molly,**

**Work hard and you will deffenatly go far. Always challenge your fears, and they will go away. Be heard, be strong, be proud!**

**Olivia White 3**

She passed it to Scott, who I still didn't like for kissing her **(A/N Next POV will be Scott, and it involves the kiss)**, and Scott just signed his name.

**Scott Pickett**

He handed it to Mo.

**Molly, **

**Be yourself. Don't let others tell you who to be. **

**Mo Banjaree :)**

"Here you go, sweetheart." Mo said, handing the paper back to Molly.

"Thank you." She smiled and ran off. "Mommy! I got Lemonade Mouth's autograph!" She said to a blonde woman.

"I just love our fans. Espesally the little ones." Mo said, smiling. "Their so cute."

"Me too. Do you think she knows Georgie?" Olivia asked me.

"I don't know. Shoulda asked, but I'll just ask Georgie." I took a bite of my pizza.

**-Later-**

Scott's POV

We were all at Stella's house in her bedroom, watching a scary movie marathon. Every now and then, I would look over at Olivia on the floor leaning into Wen. She is really pretty, and I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. Her lips were so soft... Wen's lucky.

"Hey, Mo? Can I talk to you? Alone?" I asked Mo. I had my mind intened on breaking up with her for a while now, but I couldn't do it.

"Sure, babe." We went into the living room downstairs. "What is it?" She asked.

I took a deep breath. "Mo I'm sorry... it's not you it's me..." I said.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I'm so sorry... but I kinda like someone else more..." I said, she slapped me.

"Did you cheat on me again? With Jules or who?" She said.

"No. I kinda like..." I thought of how to word this..

"You kinda like who?" She said, tears in her eyes.

"Olivia.." I said. Better to be straight forword than to sugarcoat it.

"Since when!" She shouted.

"From the day we kissed when we played truth or dare."

Tears fell down her face like crazy. "Get out." She said quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"Get out. I need to think." I nodded and left.

Olivia's POV

Mo came in crying and alone.

"Mo? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Scott br-broke up w-with m-m-me." She said, crying even more.

"What! Why?" Stella and Charlie said at the same time.

"He likes Olivia more than me." She said, I'm pretty sure my face lost all color.

"Mo I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's not your fault. He said he liked you from the day you guys kissed when we played truth or dare.." She sniffed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Scott and Mo are no longer a couple. You schini lovers probably hate me, but you Marlie lovers will be happy. Mo and Charlie will get together sometime. Well, review please. :) See ya folks.<strong>


	16. AN SORRY

**I AM CHANGING MY USERNAME TO 'Daughter_of_Poseidon627' SO DON'T FRAME ME WITH STEALING PLEASE**


End file.
